Harry Smith and the Disastrous Swimming Lesson
Harry Smith and the Disastrous Swimming Lesson is an episode of The Bully TV series that was first aired in March 2015. Plot The episode begins with Harry Smith in Kilallt Swimming Pool, looking out for Pamela Milne. He notices a shark in the water, so he hurries into the changing rooms. His relief turns to terror as the shark suddenly exits the pool and chases him on a motorbike. It turns out that the event was a daydream as the scene fades away into his room. Grace Smith and James Smith remind him that he has swimming lessons at school today. In the kitchen, Harry explains that he wants to grow up to be a gamer, not a swimmer. He also dislikes the water because he sometimes sees plasters floating in it, everyone pees in it and many people have got hypothermia in the pool during the winter months. He then realises that he has a verruca, but it soon heals and drops off. Harry eats it, causing James to be so disgusted that he vomits all over the kitchen table. Later on the bus, David Marshall repeatedly pokes Harry with his rotten banana to scare him, but it fails despite it working on Gregor McDade. Harry agrees that he will give David a measly 50p of his pocket money if he scares him successfully. Soon Harry lies to everybody on the bus that there is a giant spider holding a large nuclear bomb on the right. The class moves over to get a closer look; Jack Sanderson (the bus driver) is clearly struggling to control the bus with everybody on one side. Mae MacDonald is convinced that there is no giant spider along with Blair Cameron, so David tells everyone that it is in fact on the other side. Jack loses control of the bus and crashes it into Zoe Kennedy's house. Harry returns home happily after today's swimming lesson was cancelled due to the bus crash. David jumps out of the bushes with girl's clothes on, only to be told that he is really pathetic. He then warns Harry that the class has an extra swimming lesson tomorrow and it will be swimming badge day! An orchestral version of the final boss theme from The GG Shinobi II plays. The next morning, Harry has another dream of a shark eating his guts out, which fades away to Grace informing him that it is swimming today. At Kilallt Swimming Pool, Harry lies to Gregor that a shark escaped from the aquarium because of its lazy Sinco workers and ended up in the pool. He tells Blair, who states that sharks don't like water contaminated with pee and plasters. David abruptly jumps out of one of the lockers with a shuriken. This effort is appreciated even less than the last ones. The scene switches to the poolside, where the class is lined up with Samuel Davidson. Harry briefly daydreams about Iona MacEachern coming back to life, running to kiss him. Alan Ross boasts he is trying for a 1000 metre badge. Everyone runs to the pool except Harry, who is still in his normal clothing because he forgot his trunks for the millionth time. Samuel hands him a bag of spare swimming costumes. Harry decides that he won't look hot enough to impress the girls in them, so he escapes through the fire door. After annoying remarks by Mae and her friends, Harry 'admits' that he loves the water and dives into the pool. After showing signs of hypothermia, he walks five metres across the bottom of the pool. Samuel notices, shouting "I SAID SWIM, NOT WALK!", so Harry has to go to the shallow end to practice. In the shallow end, Gregor bumps into him. He tells Gregor that the shark is in the deep end. This news spreads to William Fraser, Natalie Skelly, Caleb McKinnon, David, Blair, Louisa McIntyre and finally Natasha Sagdiyev. Eventually, everyone else finds out and leaves the pool, however Samuel forces them back in, not believing the shark story. He says that if they get changed, they will get a referral. A shark's fin soon becomes visible, scaring the class out again. A day later, it is revealed that swimming lessons from Colham High School are permanently cancelled. The class all shout "YEEEEEEEEESSSS!", with Jordan Sanderson kicking him in the stomach. Music *Bubble Bobble (NES) - Boss Battle (plays when the shark chases Harry on a motorbike in his dream) *Darius 2 (Saturn) - To Nari (plays when Harry walks home after the swimming lesson is cancelled) *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - 100m Freestyle (plays when Harry walks across the pool) *Mario Power Tennis - Gooper Blooper Court Results Loser (plays in the shallow end) *Time Crisis 1 - Intro (plays when the shark rumour spreads) *Mario Kart DS - Race Win (plays when swimming lessons are announced to be permanently cancelled) Trivia *Harry Smith and the Disastrous Swimming Lesson is the third episode to be based on Horrid Henry Goes Swimming; the other two are Harry Smith Goes Swimming and Harry Smith's Swimming Lesson. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Legacy episodes